The Fate of RWBY
by Ahria029
Summary: Team RWBY plays a video game, but soon find that they live the game they were playing.
1. Opening

Opening

Year 2399, December 31st

It's snowing outside... inside the full-dive RPG named Fate. Four figures stood in front of a menacing castle, placed her hand on the door, and pushed slightly. The doors opened, and the 4 girls walked in.

It was the final boss room.

No doubt, a vicious battle ensued, and after several hours of confusing fighting, the four girls stood victorious, in front of a giant dragon boss. The leader, dressed in a red cloak with a hood, promptly sat down on the floor, tired after a long battle. The rest of the team didn't look any better for wear, and decided to rest a while before they collected the loot from the giant chest that replaced the dragon's carcass.

"Well, I guess this is it, guys." said Ruby, the leader of the famous squad RWBY.

"It was fun." was all Blake said.

"I suppose it was... entertaining." that was Weiss.

"Aw, come on, princess, it was more than fun." that would be Yang.

"Well, I guess see you guys tomorrow, then, when the server announces the first clear that we got from this dragon." Ruby said. She looked forward to being recognized server-wide by everyone.

The girls proceeded to log off. Their vision darkened, then brightened to... a medieval house?

Something was wrong...

Ruby opened her eyes to a wooden ceiling, a rather nicely textured one at that, and was confused as to why she wasn't wearing her sweats and t-shirt. She got up, and looked around the room. It was Victorian, with a slight Gothic touch. Instinctually, her hand moved to call up the menu, and she was shocked to see it. There was a slight problem, however, as the stats read from when she started the game. Recalling that this world might be similar to the world of Fate, she walked outside of the room, and came across Yang. Both were shocked to see each other in their in-game gear, instead of the usual indoors clothing from Remnant.

Aaaand that's my first attempt at a RWBY x video game world. Hey guys, this is Ahria, hope you liked this short intro. More on the way.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 1-1

Chapter 1

"Y-Yang?" Ruby stared, wide eyed.

"…Ruby?" Yang was equally puzzled.

Ruby was wearing her blood-red cape, and underneath that she had leather armor covering her torso, arms, and legs. On her belt she hung her collapsible scythe, which was a custom weapon designed by Ruby using the game's custom design feature. Her original intent was to somehow fit a sniper rifle into the scythe, but the in-game mechanics proved otherwise, and she had to make do with a staff-like design which enabled her very own class called Reaper.

Yang was dressed similar to Ruby, except she didn't wear a cloak, and her weapon was on her arms: a pair of vambraces that could act as magical foci, allowing her to cast magic. Also custom designed, she unlocked her own class called Warborn.

After initial shock, they came to accept the fact that they were in the video game known as Fate, a fact reinforced by the fact that they were able to call up the in-game menu with familiar gestures. However, everything else was a little too realistic to be a video-game.

Looking at the in-game time, Ruby realized that they were three days prior to one of the first catastrophic events of the game: the First Landing, an event where otherworldly demons invaded and tried to take over the city where they were in at the moment. Realizing that the other two members of RWBY might have also been in this world, they decided to look for Weiss and Blake around the city.

A brief search later, Yang found Blake on a rooftop, confused but calm. Ruby found Weiss in a local coffee shop that the latter had wandered into after getting hopelessly lost in the sizeable city, and after a rant and some coffee, Weiss seemed calm enough to face the fact that imminent doom was upon them.

They gathered in one of the city's many squares, with a fountain and some benches. Ruby and Yang explained the situation to Weiss and Blake, and they all agreed that self-preservation came first, with saving the city a close second.

It was night, and then morning, and then it was two days before the First Landing.

 **A/N** : hey guys, I was gonna keep this one short, cuz there's some additional information that I need to catch you guys on.

First off, it's the world of Fate itself. For those of you who are nerds (like me), it's a game similar to Sword Art Online, but a little more complex. There's a custom design interface where a player can design their own weapons and based on how special that weapon is, they either create a new class for their character, or they are changed to the class that's most fitting.

Before I get into the classes, just gonna say that Ruby is a special class called Reaper, created alongside her scythe. Weiss is Duelist, a special evolution of Spellblade, because of Myrtenaster being an enchanted weapon with staff-like qualities. Blake is a Shadowdancer, with abilities similar to how she's portrayed in the show. Yang is, as noted above, a Warborn, a Berserker variant that burns mana instead of health.

The basic classes are Warrior, Archer, Assassin, Paladin, Priest, Mage, and Tamer.

Warrior: melee ADC/tank, starts with a sword, but can have other weapons later on, like lances, pikes, etc., can evolve to Berserker, or Spellblade. Berserker has boosted attack and health, and has the ability to sacrifice health for more damage. Spellblade can use magic alongside spells, but both the spells and the melee damage are reduced.

Archer: ranged ADC, starts with a bow, has two evolution paths: Hunter and Scout. Hunter has the ability to set traps, dismantle traps set by other classes, and sacrifices attack damage for attack speed and slight increase in movement speed. Scout has ridiculous range and damage and high mobility, but has slow attack speed.

Assassin: extreme melee ADC, starts with dagger, has ridiculous attack speed and mobility, and crit rate, has several evolution paths: Saboteur, Daggerspell, and Slayer. Saboteur can do the substitute jutsu to avoid damage and has the ability to poison others and to create smoke screens. Daggerspell knows spells to boost themselves and launch basic spells. Slayer is pure physical ADC with the ability to use every type of physical weapon, such as swords, rapiers, sabers, daggers, pikes, spears, etc.

Paladin: melee tank, starts with shield and sword, advantage over undead creatures, has the ability to taunt enemies and protect teammates but has slow movement speed. Also has access to minor healing and boost spells that helps the whole team survive. Has several evolution paths: Defender, Protector, and Crusader. Defender has a two-handed shield and focusses on defending. Protector heals teammates, transfers damage to self, and wards teammates from death. Crusader is mostly ADC but can take damage as well, sacrificing the ability to protect teammates but still has healing aura.

Priest: no ADC whatsoever, heals teammates, starts with a staff, has two main evolution paths: Holy Priest and Dark Priest. Holy priest heals and has the ability to revive teammates. Dark mage sacrifices healing skills for cursing skills (like curses, not swearing) such as poison, slowness, blindness, stuff like that.

Mage: ranged ADC, starts with staff, has many evolution paths: Fire, Water, Lightning, Earth, Wind, Light, and Dark. Fire is most damaging, Earth is most defensive, Lightning and Darkness controls opponents, Light deals crit on Dark and vice versa, Fire Wind Earth Lightning Water Fire.

Tamer: basically no ADC, uses pets and summoned creatures, typically uses totems as summoning. No evolution path really, only increases how many pets a Tamer can summon.

That's it for the classes, next, the background?


	3. Chapter 1-2

Chapter 2

The girls woke up to a slight earthquake. The sky darkened slightly, as dark clouds pressed down on the city. The wind howled through the streets, and none dared head out into the open. A storm was coming, and it was going to hit hard.

Ruby could tell that the clouds were going to swirl into the shape of a portal, and when it does, they will have to face the full tide of demons that spewed forth from the portal.

 _Fast forward to the day of the First Landing…_

It was stormy and no one was to be seen in the city. Team RWBY had alerted the mayor of the city that a demonic invasion was going to happen, and given the signs in the sky, the mayor issued an emergency evacuation order, and not a single civilian remained. On the streets, the small army of soldiers, battle mages, and adventurers who wanted to test their skill against demons. Among them stood Team RWBY, ready and tense.

Lightning struck down all over the city, and with each flash of lightning a demon arose. Thus, the battle began…

 _Switch to Ruby's POV_

"Let's dance, guys."

Ruby dashed forward, her scythe expanding and dancing in circles around her. She threw it forward, then made a gesture with her hand and teleported to where her scythe landed, beside a demon. It was tall and bony, with thin arms that hung all the way to the ground. Its upper body is humanoid, but its lower part was an equally bony horse. Above its head a tag appeared that read 'Nuckelavee'. It screeched at Ruby, and then its arms started to twitch, and then suddenly a flurry of attacks came at Ruby.

 _Switch to Weiss_

Weiss had taken off in a different direction. When Ruby spoke, all four of them went a different direction. Ruby went north, Weiss went east, Blake went west, and Yang went south. As Weiss ran forward on her glyphs, she could see a giant towering demon. As she neared it, a tag appeared above its head saying 'Manticore'. It was a horrid creature, almost three stories tall, with a lion's skull, a pair of eagle wings stretching from its back, and a snake for a tail. When it saw Weiss, it screeched and pounced, faster than Weiss could react…

 _Switch to Blake_

Blake simply vanished and reappeared on the roof of the building next to her. From there she ran along the roofs and stopped when she saw a towering demon that looked like a minotaur. A tag appeared above its head that read 'Minotaur', and it swung its hammer at Blake, demolishing the rooftops along the way.

 _Switch to Yang_

Yang sprinted forward, occasionally propelling herself with bursts of magic fired from her vambraces. As she ran into a small plaza, she could see a large shadowy wolf creature. A tag appeared above its head saying 'Fenrir (Shadow Projection)'. The wolf growled and pounced, and Yang smiled, and ran forward to meet the wolf head on.

 _Elsewhere in the city…_

The army wasn't doing too well, but since Team RWBY kept the bigger demons busy they could barely hold their ground with the help of some adventurers.

The First Landing has commenced…

 **A/N** : hey guys Ahria's back. This time let's talk about the background of the video game Fate. It's a relatively open game with a main questline but lots of side quests and stuff. Think of some of the old RPGs like Archeage or Tera. Also, as mentioned, the Nuckelavee and Manticore are the corresponding Grimm from RWBY seasons 4 and 6 respectively. The lesser demons would be normal Grimm like Beowulfs, Ursas, stuff like that. Death Stalkers (that giant scorpion) will be here, so will Nevermores (the giant crow). They'll show up later on in the story.

A little about next chapter: I might do a chapter that's solely character stats of Team RWBY and their weapons.


	4. Character Statistics

Character Statistics

Name: Ruby Rose

Rank: 1

Race: Human/?

Class: Reaper (custom race determined by System with the creation of her weapon)

Weapon: Crescent Rose (mechanical scythe/staff)

Health: 500/500

Mana: 700/700

Strength: 46

Agility: 65

Intelligence: 70

Stamina: 50

Skills:

Dash (Rank 1): Dash forward, expends 1 mana per second (base speed is 65m/s, affected by agility and skill rank). Can be ranked up.

Weapon Conversion (Passive): Converts Crescent Rose from scythe form to staff form, or from staff form back to scythe form, or from either to compact form (for storage on belt) at Ruby's will.

Rose Petals (Rank 1): Converts Ruby to a flurry of rose petals, allowing her to avoid attacks while unable to attack. Costs 2 mana per second of cast. Can be cancelled anytime. Can be ranked up.

Silver Eyes (Rank 1): Has the ability to petrify monsters. Expends all mana. Forces user to pass out after use. Can be ranked up.

Name: Weiss Schnee

Rank: 1

Race: Human

Class: Duelist (custom race determined by System with the creation of her weapon)

Weapon: Myrtenaster

Health: 600/600

Mana: 800/800

Strength: 50

Agility: 70

Intelligence: 55

Stamina: 35

Skills:

Glyphs (Bloodline Skill): Calls forth glyphs, which has several effects based on color (same as the glyphs in the series). Cannot be upgraded. Expends 1 mana per glyph.

Summon: Summons a creature that Weiss has defeated before the current cast. Current stored creatures: Beowulf, Borbatusk, Ursa, Arma Gigas (a giant suit of armor that can change size, determined by Weiss), Lancer (a giant bee with a retractable stinger). Expends 5 mana per creature summoned.

Time Dilation: Slows time down for target inside the glyph, increasing their movement speed and reaction time to twice their original. Expends 10 mana.

Name: Blake Belladonna

Rank: 1

Race: Faunus (Cat)

Class: Shadowdancer (class determined by System with her skills and the creation of her weapon)

Weapon: Gambol Shroud

Health: 800/800

Mana: 600/600

Strength: 60

Agility: 85

Intelligence: 70

Stamina: 65

Skills:

Vanish (Rank 1): Vanishes and leaves a doppelganger behind, which disappears when touched by anyone other than Blake, then teleports to any point within a 20-meter radius. Can change based on which kind of Dust she employs in Gambol Shroud. Can be upgraded.

Darkvision (Race Passive): Faunus have the ability to see in the dark, allowing them to see through obstacles such as smoke screens and fog.

Weapon Mastery (Passive): Blake's Gambol Shroud can take several forms, those being a kama, a katana, a cleaver (with the katana sheathed), and a small magical blaster that allows her to shoot magic bolts (similar to a gun, but you know, shoots mana instead of bullets).

Name: Yang Xiao Long

Rank: 1

Race: Human

Class: Warborn (class determined by System with her skills and the creation of her weapons)

Health: 1000/1000

Mana: 400/400

Strength: 80

Intelligence: 55

Agility: 70

Stamina: 75

Skills:

Rage (Passive): As Yang's health decreases, her damage increases by twice the amount of health she has lost. The passive is also instantaneously activated (200% attack) when someone touches her hair without her permission…

Close-range Prowess (Passive): At close range, Yang releases an aura that presses down on opponents and inflicts slight panic. Slight chance for human NPCs to cower in fear and retreat when she is fighting.


	5. Chapter 1-3

Chapter 3

Ruby saw the mass of arms coming at her and reflexively activated Rose Petals. A flurry of rose petals replaced her as the Nuckelavee tore through the petals, confused by the petals which floated past its head and gathered behind it. As the petals gathered, the Nuckelavee turned around to the blade of Ruby's scythe heading for its neck. Instinctively, its upper body twitched and twisted to the side at a 90-degree angle, and Crescent Rose sliced through its shoulder, cutting off its right arm. The Nuckelavee screeched and flailed wildly with its remaining arm, until Ruby started launching various types of magic while running around it. Its screech heightened in pitch, then came to an abrupt stop, as Ruby's scythe tore through its head and sliced straight down, severing the Nuckelavee into two pieces. The Grimm collapsed on the ground with a thud and its body started to dissipate into black smoke. A bloodred crystal shard remained, and as Ruby picked it up, a tag popped up which read 'Grimm Essentia'.

 _Weiss's POV_

Weiss saw the Manticore coming for her and summoned a dozen glyphs around it, trapping it behind a small dome of energy. Weiss then jumped back and casted a Summon glyph, summoning her Arma Gigas (the giant suit of armor). The living armor swung its sword and sliced through the Manticore's head, then turned, swung again, and sliced the Manticore's head clean off. The Manticore fell to the ground and dissipated into shadowy smoke. A crystal remained behind, with the name 'Grimm Essentia' floating above it.

 _Blake's POV_

The Minotaur swung its hammer at Blake, who disappeared and reappeared on the hammer. The Minotaur stared a Blake for a second, then roared in rage and began to swing its hammer frantically, trying to shake Blake off. Blake stared at the Minotaur, trying to figure out a pattern, then shook her head and started disappearing and reappearing randomly between the Minotaur swings. Then suddenly, the Minotaur stopped swinging, and a thin red line started glowing on its neck. Then, with a soft thud, the Minotaur fell to the ground in a puff of smoke. All that remained was a single bloodred shard, another Grimm Essentia.

 _Yang's POV_

Yang could feel the wind in her hair, and it felt nice. Then the giant wolf pounced.

The wolf was fast, almost faster than Yang could react, and instinctively, Yang put her arms crossed in an X-shape in front of her face. The claws came a second later, and Yang was knocked back into a wall, her boots leaving a trail of marks on the stone pathway. The wolf howled in triumph, but stopped and turned towards the wall which it had knocked Yang into.

A faint yellow light came from the hole in the wall, and Yang walked out, her hair flowing like fire under the darkened sky. The wolf growled, pacing the floor with one paw, and lowered its head. Its eye seemed to gleam a little more. Then a yellow strand of hair fell in front of Yang's eyes, and all hell broke loose…

Yang's eyes turned a bright crimson, and her normally carefree expression was replaced by one of rage, as she instantly pounced forward, her passive Rage activating and stacking upon her in a yellow glow (similar to aura glow, I guess). The wolf's eyes widened, and before it could act, a flurry of punches, kicks, and elbows hit it in the underbelly. The killing blow came with the uppercut right under the jaw, enforced by a bolt of fire from Yang's vambraces. The shadow wolf dissipated, and a single crystal shard remained; another Grimm Essentia.

 _A few moments later_

The last of the demons, or Grimm, as RWBY addressed them as, have been killed. Not every single one of the lesser Grimm dropped any kind of Essentia.

Team RWBY gathered together in one of the small squares in the city, each showed their own Essentia shard and put them on the ground to try to figure out what they were for. As they watched, the four shards started glowing and resonating, and suddenly the pieces combined, and merged. A magical circle appeared, then another, then some more. Suddenly, the essential disappeared into the circles of glyphs and four boxes appeared. The girls looked confused, but each picked one up.

 **A/N** : So that's it for the first battle, I guess? What will the girls get from the boxes?

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 1-4

Chapter 4

The boxes landed in front of the four girls, and with a soft sound the lids opened. From experience, the girls knew that the boxes had a chance of giving treasures, or giving nothing. Ruby's box yielded a heavy tome, wrapped in bronze and patterned with runes. It was a Tome of Knowledge, a decent item for early stage Fate.

Item: Tome of Knowledge

Intelligence +5

Mana +200

Effects:

Clear Mind: As long as the user wears this tome anywhere on their body (including as a belt item or offhand item), the user will be immune to the Nausea and Stun effects. Mind magic below Rank 4 will not have effect on the user.

Knowledge Store: Any kind of magic cast can be stored in this tome. The user can cast, using this tome as a focus, any magic that is stored in the tome. Must be equipped for this effect to activate. Magic stored will not be lost upon unequipping. Potential to evolve?

[Well, a basic Mage's favourite. Imagine someone coming at you with an unknown spell, and you can return that spell to them.]

"Well, that's gonna be useful for someone like Weiss, who's the only one closest to a Mage/Tamer here, right?" Ruby commented.

"… Sure." Blake's reply was ever so short.

"I mean, it does look awfully convenient, but what's the last bit about?" Weiss asked.

"Eh, I don't know, it's probably a hint for other items. Have any of you guys used this before, during early stage?"

"Nope." Yang shook her head.

"No." Blake's curt reply.

"I don't think so." Weiss said.

"Well, here you go Weiss, you're the most suitable out of all of us here." Ruby handed the tome to Weiss, who accepted it promptly.

The girls turned to the other chests. Two of them yielded nothing, and the last one yielded… a small rune.

Item: Mysterious Rune

?

?

[A mysterious piece of stone, with a rune carved onto it. Seems to be part of something bigger?]

"Anyone seen this before?" Yang asked, poking the rune with a finger.

"Maybe from a side quest that we never did?" Ruby suggested.

"This world is pretty similar to Fate. Maybe this rune will give us some answers eventually." Blake offered.

Weiss, on the other hand, was still fiddling with the Tome of Knowledge, and turned around out of curiosity. A look of confusion came across her face as she couldn't see what the rest of her teammates were looking at, but as she walked over, she could see the small rune they were crowding around.

"This came out of the last box?" Weiss was confused.

"Yeah, we're trying to figure out what it is, but you know, it's being all mysterious and that." Yang's a little frustrated.

"Well, whatever it is, it doesn't matter right now, and probably won't matter for quite a while." Weiss wants to rest after a fight.

"Here Rubes, you take it." Yang said, as she got up to stretch.

Ruby took the rune, turning it around and playing with it. Nothing happened, and she put it in her inventory. Blake and Weiss also got up, and the girls proceeded to find a hotel to stay at. The city seemed fine, generally speaking, except for a few shops that were torn apart by the larger Grimm.

The girls found a relatively cozy inn to crash at for the night. What awaits them the next day?

 **A/N** : Hmm I wonder what's gonna be next? The First Landing was meant to be a sort of tutorial, I guess, for the girls. The battles will be harder. Also, a few of my friends requested a cameo, so they'll show up maybe next chapter, when RWBY meets some friends/foes.


	7. Chapter 1-5

Chapter 5

The girls woke up to the sound of knocking on their door. They looked at each other, puzzled but alert, and got dressed. A moment later they opened their door to two girls.

The one who obviously knocked, who was now staring with wide eyes, had bright pink hair, equally bright pink eyes, and a big smile on her face. The other seemed a little more introverted, with aqua hair and matching eyes that shone with intelligence. They introduced themselves as Wisteria and Leilah, and said that they were part of a team of adventurers from Hyr. On their travels, they heard about the famous team RWBY, and wanted to pay a visit to them.

"Well, the hallway certainly doesn't seem like a good place to talk, so why don't we head down to a coffee shop, and then we can chat." Weiss was a little annoyed at the girls for taking up the hallway and potentially waking others up.

"Sounds good, Weiss. How about that coffee shop across the street?" Ruby asked.

"Uh, which one?" Yang obviously didn't pay attention to the street after the fight.

"You know, the one named Junior's Coffee Shop." Weiss said.

"Ooh, our friend's also there." Wisteria piped in.

"Your friend?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, he's a little, ah, awkward around people." Wisteria replied.

So, the girls went down the stairs, out the doors of the inn, across the street, and into the little coffee shop. As they walked in, a man in a bartender's uniform, with a red tie and black gloves, stood behind a bar that (obviously) sold alcohol. A person sat there already, with a coffee mug (that obviously wasn't filled with coffee) in front of him. Two girls sat in one of the tables, one dressed in white, the other in red.

"Is that… Junior?" Yang asked.

"Wait, you know him?" Weiss was puzzled.

"Yeah, but I thought he had a bar, not a coffee shop." Yang replied.

"Blondie." Was Junior's greeting to Yang.

"Junior, whatcha doin' here, old buddy." Yang walked towards the bar with a big smile on her face.

"Well, when you girls beat the dragon, the world kind of, you know, changed. Everyone appeared here with their in-game avatars and now we're living as players. Good thing this game is pretty damn realistic, or else I'd have no place to go."

"… What?" Yang's eyes widened in shock.

"No way." Ruby's answer dragged out. "That means we're in a video game world?"

"Well, more like the real world but with a video game interface built in, if you know what I mean." Junior explained.

"So, what exactly happened?" Blake asked.

"Well, everyone got a message that server was restarting to start a so-called new phase in the game, and naturally everyone logged off to… this." Junior replied.

"Well, at least some people were in their in-game avatars. What's worse is that most people weren't logged on and were transported here as normal human beings with no weapons and no way to defend themselves." The other person at the bar suddenly spoke.

"Well, wasn't that useful, mister." Junior glanced at him.

"Oh hey look it's Ahria." Wisteria piped in.

"That's your friend? I'd expected someone a little, you know, on the sunny side." Yang commented.

"Yeah, he's a little weird and emo, but he's pretty nice generally speaking." Raven said.

"So, what happened to those people that weren't in their in-game avatars?" Weiss asked.

"Well, some of them found shelter, most were lucky enough to have 'spawned' in a city, but there was one I found who was in the mountains, pretty high up. I had to teleport him out of there." Ahria said nonchalantly.

"Teleport?" Junior asked.

"It's a teleport scroll, I think he's somewhere in a big city now. Hopefully I got the right one and he's in the same city as his friends." Ahria replied.

At that moment, someone else walked into the bar (or coffee shop? idek at this point). He had red hair, an elaborate mask covering his eyes and nose, and two horns that protrudes from his forehead, just above the mask. He wore a grey jacket, with grey pants and black shoes. Two belts cross on his waist, and a sword hangs from one, while flares hang from his other belt.

"Hello, Blake. Did you miss me, kitty?"

Everyone turns around. Blake's eyes widen, and her ears twitch nervously.

 _To be continued…_

 **A/N** : And that's Adam's entrance. Also, since my friends requested a role, I decided that I'll be in the story with them.

I think I'm going to post some more stats soon, for the three of us, Junior, and maybe Adam.


	8. Chapter 1-6

Chapter 6

Everyone turned towards the door. Except for Junior, who was already facing the door when the man came in, and Ahria, who was sipping his drink. Yang stood in front of Blake, partially shielding her from the man. Weiss and Ruby stood on either side of Yang and slightly in front of her. Junior stopped polishing his glass and put his hands out of sight, behind the counter. The two girls off to the side tensed, but didn't get up. Wisteria and Leilah looked around, then took battle stances next to RWBY. Ahria sat at the bar, not looking, but his left hand went to rest on the large, thin rectangular case beside him.

"My name is Adam. Adam Taurus. I'm here looking for Blake Belladonna. We've got some, ahh, _personal_ matters to discuss." Adam said, his lips curving up into a hungry smirk.

"I'm guessing your old partner from before, Blake?" Yang asked.

"Yeah." Blake nodded her head.

"Also your ex?" Wisteria asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Blake sighed.

"So, what about it girls? Give me a moment with Blake, and this doesn't get ugly." Adam sneered, his hand on the hilt of the sword by his side.

"Well, Junior, I'll pay for the door." Ahria said, as he picked up the box beside him and buckled it onto his belt.

"Wait what are you gonna do-" Junior started to shout, but not before Ahria disappeared and reappeared in front of Adam. All that was audible for the next moment was the sound of wood breaking and cracking under extreme stress as Adam literally flew backwards out of the bar, with Ahria's hand over his face. Then his head slammed into the ground, and before anyone could react, Ahria turned and threw Adam down the street, where he landed about 20 meters away.

"Dammit man, now I need a new door." Junior grumbled, as he visibly relaxed and started to walk out from behind the bar. Everyone followed him outside, as they watched the battle

In the street, Adam got up, a faint red aura flickering around him. His masked face turned towards Ahria, and although his eyes were hidden, the spite that he felt against Ahria was so strong that the faint aura around him started to spike uncontrollably, which signified the activation of his skill Spite.

Skill:

Spite: Triggered by spite towards someone. Attack damage and attack speed increases drastically. However, insanity is likely. Current chance of insanity after full activation: 24%.

Ahria's left hand flicked on the case, and a handle popped out from the thin side facing the front. He pulled on it, and a black blade came out. It was double edged, and was only about two fingers wide. The hilt was sleek but smooth, allowing for maximum comfort.

Adam's left leg moved back, and he tilted his body off to the side. His right arm rested in front of the hilt of his own sword. As he got ready, he could see Ahria planting the black sword case on the ground.

Ahria was slightly annoyed with Adam. He hated the kind of person to barge in, threaten someone, and look so arrogant. So, he took action, and decided that he was going to teach Adam a lesson.

As Adam's body tensed up for a quick-draw skill, Ahria merely flicked his sword in a circle. Then time slowed down for the both of them.

Adam's left leg pushed, then his right leg, and he started to fly forward, while unsheathing his blade. He was staring hard at Ahria's arm, thinking that slicing off an arm will be a good lesson, when he realized that Ahria had disappeared. Then a tingling feeling came from his back, and he rapidly turned in midair, drew, and barely parried the down slash from Ahria. The force slammed him into the ground, shattering the earth in a 5-meter radius, and creating a small crater where Adam's body had smashed into the ground.

Ahria landed about 10 meters away, his sword pointed at the ground, not saying anything. Then he walked over to the black case, picked it up, buckled it back onto his belt, and sheathed his sword. The hilt was still visible, and he pressed a button on the top, which retracted the hilt back into the box. Then he opened his inventory, clicked around for a while, and materialized a bag of gold into his hand. He tossed the bag towards Junior, and went back into the bar. The girls watched with wide eyes, then followed Junior back in. Yang stayed behind to grab Adam.

Yang shook her head, walked over to the crater, and looked at Adam, who was now lying in the ground, unconscious, without his Spite aura around him. Yang picked him up by the collar and dragged him back into the bar, where the rest of RWBY, Wisteria, Leilah, Junior, and Ahria are sitting, drinking various drinks. Everyone looked at Yang, specifically who she was dragging on the ground.

Blake's cat ears twitched nervously again, and she tried not to look at the passed-out Adam. Ruby's eyes flickered back and forth between Adam and Ahria, and Weiss looked down into her cup, as if the coffee in there was the most interesting in the world. The two girls that were sitting in the table remained seated, aloof but present, and Wisteria and Leilah were sitting together, asking Junior questions about various topics.

Yang tossed Adam onto a table at the center of the bar, and everyone looked up, then at Junior, expecting answers.

"What, I don't care what you do to him now. He's not my problem." Junior shook his head and walked back behind the bar, where he resumed polishing glasses.

"So, what do we do with him now?" Yang asked.

Then, two more girls walked in.

 **A/N** : Why are people walking in all of a sudden? Anyways, I guess more friends of mine joining the story. More RWBY characters will show up, like team JNPR (yes, this is an AU where Pyrrha didn't die, I thought I made it pretty clear that this is a world where everything was settled in a video game and just because you died in the game (before everyone got teleported) it didn't mean you died irl).

Next chapter will be some character stats, I guess.

 _To be continued…_


	9. Chapter 1-7

Chapter 7

The two girls walked in, looked around, and then slowly backed out

A moment later they came back, a puzzled look on their faces.

"This… _is_ Junior's Bar, right?" The girl with light brown hair asked, a little nervous to see the door blown off its hinges.

"Are we interrupting something?" The one with purplish-pink hair asked.

"No, this is Junior's Bar. It's just… *sigh* We've had a rough customer and the door was in the way, unfortunately." Junior sighed, a little tired from the stress of a fight.

"I think we're in the right place, Bre." The girl with light brown hair whispered to the girl beside her.

"Yeah." She whispered back.

"Well, we're looking for our friend Wisty and Leilah. They said that they'd meet us in Junior's Bar." The girl with light brown hair said.

"Oh hey it's Bre and Maddy. Hey guys!" Wisty waved from one of the tables by the window.

"Well, at least we came to the right place." Bre commented to Maddy, who nodded."

The duo made their way over and sat down at Wisty's table, where they promptly began to chat about their adventures since this game started.

 _Back to Adam's side of the bar…_

"So, what do we do with him?" Junior asked.

"Well, our only option appears to be to let him go, since we can't kill him without being sure that he will 'respawn'." Weiss commented.

"Here, give him to me and I'll make sure he won't bother you for at least a short amount of time." Ahria said.

"What are you going to do?" Junior asked the question on everyone's minds.

"Don't ask. Just get me somewhere with lots of shadows." Ahria stood up, grabbed Adam by the front of his jacket, and looked at Junior.

"Just use my storage room. It's pretty dark in there." Junior said, shaking his head.

Junior walked towards a door at the back of the bar. Ahria followed, with Adam's unconscious form dragging on the floor behind him. They went through the door, and Junior walked out.

"He's gone. I hope." Junior sighed, evidently still trying to process what he just saw.

A few seconds later, whispers were heard throughout the bar. They sounded sinister, and grew in volume as the shadows near the back of the bar started to rise, then took on the shape of a human, then coalesced into the shape of Ahria.

Everyone's jaws just about went through the ground with that.

"What… What was that?" Wisty asked. She felt it when the shadows stirred, and her hand was already on her dagger, which hung from her belt.

"I'm assuming it's some sort of equipment skill." Leilah observed.

"No, it's probably his own skill. From his class, I mean." Maddy said.

Everyone looked at Ahria, a little frightened and a little… cold?

The shadows settled, and some seemed to slip up into Ahria. Everyone relaxed a little, as warmth came back into the bar and the whispers ceased to exist.

Ahria took a deep breath, walked over to the bar, and sat down where his mug was. He finished his drink and looked around. Everyone was staring with wide eyes. He sighed, a little resigned, and tossed a gold coin towards Junior. Then he got up, and left the tavern.

"Well, then, guess that's it?" Bre asked.

"Nah, he's in the shadows somewhere, I think he can pretty much go anywhere at this point." Wisteria said.

"How does he do that?" Leilah was curious.

"Remember that time we were cornered by Beowulfs in Dark Caves and there was some commotion and the Beowulfs ran? That was him, I think." Wisteria said.

"That was him? I thought that was a rampant mini-boss or something. Everyone tried to catch him afterwards." Leilah said.

"Well, apparently he left right after, since he seems fine right now." Maddy commented.

"Wait, so you're saying that rampant mini-boss was him?" Yang suddenly said, startling the girls slightly.

"Yeah, I think." Wisteria replied.

"I need to find that guy. I'll be right back." Yang said, and ran out the pub.

"Sorry, she's wanted to pick a fight with him for a long time." Ruby said sheepishly.

"Well, we better go after her. Don't want things to get out of hand again, now do we." Weiss said.

With that, Ruby, Weiss, and Blake ran after Yang.

"Well, I say let's go after them and see what happens." Wisteria declared.

"Don't bother. He's probably already gone by now." Leilah said.

"Really? Cuz I'm lookin-" Maddy was cut off abruptly when team RWBY came back, slightly disappointed that Ahria had already left.

"… Oh." Maddy's jaw slowly dropped. Bre reached out, put a hand under Maddy's jaw, and gently pushed up, closing Maddy's mouth.

"So, I'm going to guess you ran out, looked around, and saw nothing, right, Yang?" Blake asked.

"Yeah. Ugh, that was one mini-boss (Ahria) that I hated cuz I kept hearing news about it (him) but always missed when I got there." Yang sat down at the bar, and Junior handed over a shot of whiskey. Yang threw her head back, downing the shot, and put the shot glass down. Then she shook her head and looked towards the door. "Well, I guess I'll just have to work harder then. By the way, what rank do you think he was? Cuz we're all rank 1 but I'm pretty sure those girls over there (Wisteria's group) are higher rank than us."

"He might have been Rank 5 or above, if you're asking me. I've tried to see his character information, but nothing came up but question marks. The only thing I could get was his name." Leilah said, walking over with the rest of her group behind.

"Well, since we met, we haven't officially introduced us yet, have we? I'm Wisteria." Wisteria said. "You can also call me Wisty, it's easier for everyone that."

"I'm Leilah." Leilah said.

"I'm Bre. Nice to meet you girls." Bre said, a smile on her face.

"Hey, I'm Maddy." Maddy said. Her eyes eager for adventure.

And so the eight girls set out on an adventure.

 **Omake:**

 _Nighttime, somewhere_

Ahria appeared outside a ruined city, rising from the shadows surrounded by ghostly whispers.

"Still need to work on that, huh. It should get to a point where I can appear much faster and without a sound."

Sounds of ghostly whispers were heard throughout the night, but gradually died away as the sun rose.


	10. Chapter 1-8

Chapter 8

 _Elsewhere…_

Team JNPR held off a small horde of Grimm while some civilians ran towards a city, which was coming into view. Their mission was to escort some citizens from the wilderness into Oasis, a city somewhere in the southern regions of Hyr. They were doing fine, until a Death Stalker showed up.

Jaune saw the Death Stalker first, and nodded to Pyrrha. The two of them ran towards the Death stalker, shields ready, and stood about 5 feet away. The Death Stalker's pincers came a few seconds later, and Jaune and Pyrrha braced themselves against it. Then Pyrrha threw her shield, severing the stinger on its tail, and Nora smashed the stinger into its head, killing it and dissipating the smoke that it turned into. Ren was busy keeping the Beowulfs away, and they three of them jumped back into the fray.

A bit later, the citizens arrived in Oasis, without a scratch, if not a little scared. Team JNPR handed in their mission, grabbed their reward, and sat down in a local restaurant. They placed their orders, and then Pyrrha opened up with a question.

"Say, where's team RWBY?" Pyrrha asked, worried about her friends.

"Eh, they'll be fine. They've got Yang to cover the toughies, Weiss is rich enough to get them anything, Blake can handle the shadier things, and Ruby, well, she's fast. They'll be fiiiiine." Nora dragged out the last word, and promptly leaned onto Ren, who shrugged and said nothing else.

 _Elsewhere…_

"So, you guys haven't formed a team yet?" Yang asked Wisty.

"Yeah. I know that we think Leilah is our leader cuz she's the most mature of all of us, but we've just been hanging together, I guess." Wisty replied.

"I mean, we also haven't been able to come up with a good team name." Leilah supplied.

"Oh, that's easy, just use WMBL." Ruby said.

"But Rubes, WMBL sounds lame. It's a tool, and that's also slightly offensive, isn't it?" Weiss said.

"I guess…" Ruby got back to thinking.

"What about LMBW (Limbo)?" Blake offered.

"Ooh, that sounds cool!" Ruby and Wisty both got starry-eyed.

"I mean, it does sound pretty sweet." Maddy said.

"Let's go with it pwease? Pweeeeaaaaase?" Wisty started to OwO.

"Okay, okay. Wisty, now can you stop OwO-ing? It's getting too cute for this fanf- I mean, moment. You're breaking the mood." Leilah said.

"It is a serious topic, I mean, if we're going to live here for pretty much the rest of our lives, we might as well live it with a good name." Maddy didn't notice how Leilah just cracked the fourth wall.

In fact, no one but Leilah noticed a crack in the fourth wall. Well, there was one more person, but he only sensed a disturbance in the For- I mean, in the dimensional barrier around the world.

 _To be continued…_


	11. Chapter 1-9

Chapter 9

 _In the ruined castle._

Black pools of dark energy, manifested as a thick black goo, spawned forth Grimm of all kinds. The sky churned, and lightning flashed in the dark clouds. A single tower rose, in the middle of the city, looming above the ruined buildings and the Grimm that infested it.

Ahria soundlessly appeared from a large swath of shadows, and looked up at the tower. He could feel a pair of eyes on him, ever since he set foot in the ruined castle. Then shadows shifted, and he disappeared.

In the tower, Salem sat down, her eyes a little wide. For the first time in almost a millennium, she felt threatened by the person down there, vanishing and reappearing from shadows. She turned towards a crystal ball, looked at it for a while, and sighed. Then she stood up, and slipped into the shadows.

Ahria's left ear twitched, and he turned around to see Salem appearing from the shadows, around 50 feet away.

"So, you're the one up in that tower?" Ahria asked, eyes squinting.

"That is none of your concern, mortal fool." Salem rasped, and raised her hand. A ball of black energy was already gathering, and her eyes narrowed as she fired the energy blast at Ahria.

Shadows shifted, and the energy blast tore through the space where Ahria was standing, distorting the space around and creating small black fissures in space. She relaxed visibly, and disappeared again.

Ahria reappeared in Oasis, in the shadows of the walls. Then he took out a large torn cloak, fastened it around him, drew the mantle up, and walked away.

 _In another part of Oasis_

"Hey, what's that up ahead?" Nora asked, her hand shielding her eyes from the sun.

"I think that's the Lord of Oasis, with his cohort of guards." Pyrrha replied, slightly craning her neck to look ahead.

"Well, whatever they're doing, let's go check it out." Jaune's curiosity was also piqued.

Then sounds of an explosion shook the living daylights out of all of them.

"W-What was that?" Jaune asked, shield already up and sword drawn.

"Whatever it is, we better get ready for it." Ren replied, magical energy channeling into the two crossbows in his hands.

JNPR pushed through the panicked crowd running away from the site of the explosion, determined to find out what happened. As they neared, they could feel a weird pressure against them, almost as if there was an invisible force field or barrier trying to push them away. As they struggled forwards, each step getting heavier, they heard heavy footsteps coming towards them and looked up, right into the glowing red eyes of various Grimm.

Shadows flew about wildly, as hordes of Grimm rushed at a hooded figure on the street. Mayhem ensued, Grimm was slain so fast, the street was covered in the smoke their bodies dissipate into.

Team RWBY had their own plates full.

They had teleported to Oasis after receiving a distress call from team JNPR, but the moment they appeared in Oasis, Grimm had seemingly come out from nowhere and rushed towards the girls, their magic a beacon in the darkness to the creatures of Grimm.

Ruby and Yang's eyes gleamed in excitement, and charged headfirst into the hordes of Grimm, spreading destruction in their wake. As Grimm died, their body dissipated into smoke, but none of the girls, or almost anyone else, seemed to notice that the smoke seeped into the ground, instead of floating into the sky and dispersing.

 _Hours later…_

In the ruined castle, Salem stood in her throne room, looking at the crystal orb in front of her. Her face curved into a cruel smile, and shadows started to dance as she slipped into them, disappearing from her throne room and reappearing in Oasis.

Team JNPR was passed out, after having rendezvoused with team RWBY and fighting through wave upon wave of Grimm. Team RWBY, on the other hand, took up the job of looking for reinforcements, while staying close enough to JNPR so that if anything should happen, they could come back and protect their friends.

The shadows near the center of the city stirred, and Salem rose, regal as a queen about to take her throne. She looked up, and saw the mansion which belonged to the Lord of Oasis. Of course, it was more like a fortress, as guards and higher-ranking Huntsmen and Huntresses patrolled the grounds. She put her hands before her, thumbs and index fingers touching, palm facing forward. Runes formed around her, pulsating, and spun around her in circles. Then they sunk into the ground, layer upon layer, until a complex arcane circle had appeared in front of the fortress. A sinister red glow came forth, and a faint dragon's roar could be heard.

"W-What was that?" A soldier asked, looking from the walls of the fortress.

"I think it was a dragon." A huntsman replied, his eyes darting back and forth, looking for the threat. His hand slid to the weapon hanging on his waist, and he looked around for reassurance.

"Don't panic. The dragon needs time to be summoned, and by then we will have readied our countermeasures." Wioll, the Lord of Oasis, declared. "We've got Blazewyn armed and ready."

 _To be continued…_


	12. Chapter 1-10

Chapter 10

"So, the city's ultimate defense mechanism, Blazewyn?" The hooded figure muttered.

Shadows shifted, and the figure disappeared soundlessly, leaving a single piece of paper falling towards the street.

"Better go check on the other girls from that bar…"

Said girls from that bar were now running through the streets, trying to find out the source of the Grimm attacks. Leilah figured that something must have summoned the Grimm here, because after asking around, she found out that the city's defensive wards haven't shown any signs of breach, and none of the scout posts reported massive Grimm movements toward the city in any way.

They heard the low roar of a dragon being summoned, looked at each other, and then Leilah started to shake.

"Get… Get out of here…" Leilah was barely able to talk, as scales started to form on her skin.

"Oh no, not this again… No no no no no no…" Wisty all but panicked.

"Lemme guess, she's going to go all insane and destroy everything, right?" Maddy blinked, then shook her head.

"Yeah, cuz of the dragon roar. It… I think it resonates with her bloodline. She can't control it very well yet, so you know, destruction." Wisty sighed.

Then out of nowhere, a dart, not unlike the shape of a tranquilizer dart, flies through the air and hits Leilah in the neck. She promptly collapsed, her scales fading away.

Ahria, now without the cloak, stood in the shadows of an alleyway, holding a gun-shaped object. He sighed, put the gun away into Schwarz, and walked towards the girls, his head shaking slightly as he looked at Leilah's unconscious form.

"Get her out of here. The dragon roars can cause her to lose control of her bloodline powers." Ahria said, his voice slightly raw.

"Hey, Ahria? Where the heck did you come from?" Bre was confused. One second, she was looking at Leilah losing control, and then she gets knocked out by a tranquilizer dart shot by the person standing in front of her.

"That's one question you shouldn't be asking, kid." Ahria muttered, slightly tired from the intense fighting of the last few hours. "Now the real question here is, what are y'all kids doing here. This isn't your fight, let the pros handle it."

"Hey what do you mean let the pros handle it? Do you know how powerful I am?" Wisty wasn't going to back down so fast.

"Well then, if you're so strong, prove it. Let's see if you can hit me or no." Ahria scoffed.

"Fine." Wisty was more than slightly pissed. She pulled out her dagger, and took a deep breath.

"I don't know how strong he is, but I have to show him that I'm not weak." She thought. "Let's see, narrow alley, go on to- wait, here he comes." She couldn't finish her thought before Ahria drew a simple sword and rushed at Wisty. Time slowed down, as both heightened their reflexes.

Ahria's blade sliced through the air with almost no sound, like a shadow ready to engulf an unguarded prey. Wisty could barely see it because of the darkness, and just before the blade came in contact, Wisty turned around, her dagger swinging in a minimalistic curve around, and met the sword as it came down on her. The force from the blade sent her flying down the street, and before she could land, shadows shifted, and Ahria swung again. Again, she barely blocked it, but was sent flying into the wall. She turned midair and landed on the wall, then pushed with her legs and jumped onto a nearby rooftop. Again, her shadow writhed and Ahria swung at her soundlessly. Her instincts screamed at her to jump back, but she knew that if she jumped, she would be locked in an everlasting combo of strikes until she died.

In that flash, she realized something. She wasn't nearly as strong as Ahria, not because of her weakness, but because there was simply no way to make up for the difference between her and Ahria. He was the famous 'mini-boss' that no one caught, while she was just an elite player. His strength is on par with bosses and NPCs.

Wisty growled in frustration, and her hand suddenly met the blade, faster than it had been before, and managed to hold her ground. The roof underneath her cracked, and she jumped backwards to avoid the hole that formed. Then her dagger shot out and bounced back when it struck something from her shadow.

"Good, you can at least learn." Ahria said, emerging from the shadows on the roof. "Now you need to learn that this fight isn't something you can be involved in." With that, he came at her again, this time simply using a stick. Wisty tried to parry, and were successful with the first two, but consecutive strikes hit her in the shoulder, abdomen, arms, and legs, and finally ended when Ahria's fingers tapped her forehead.

"You see, if I was going all out, you'd be no better than dead by now. Now, here's the thing. Even with me going all out, the one summoning the dragon isn't someone I can beat at the moment, so what chance do you stand of fighting?" Ahria stopped, and put the stick away. He stretched out his hand, and his sword flew back into his hand. He sheathed that as well, and looked at Wisty, then at her teammates down below, muttered something else, and turned to go.

"Wait, where are you going?" Wisty was desperate for answers, and it showed on her face.

"To try to stop this dragon from coming." With that, Ahria jumped off the rooftop, on the side opposite of Wisty's teammates.

Wisty ran to the edge of the roof and looked down, but Ahria is nowhere to be seen. She dejectedly walked towards the other edge, jumped off, and shook her head at her teammates.

"I-I don't think this is something we can mess with, guys…"

 _To be continued…_


	13. Chapter 1-11

Chapter 11

Ahria teleported to the runic circle where Salem was trying to summon the Grimm dragon.

Lightning flashed overhead.

Shadows shifted and writhed.

The dragon roars became more pronounced.

Leilah's team had left the city, in fear of Leilah losing control again.

Teams RWBY and JNPR had also left, after getting an emergency order from Wioll, the Lord of Oasis.

Except for Huntsmen, Huntresses, soldiers, and Salem, the city was empty. Everyone had left, except Ahria.

"If I remember correctly, this city was destroyed by Salem when she first attempted her dragon-summoning ability." Ahria's pupils contracted, as adrenaline started to pump and his mind sped up.

Everything slowed down again.

Wisps of shadows drifted slowly, appearing and disappearing randomly. Energy flowed past Ahria, sending ripples in space, as he looked for the one weak spot in the entire summoning circle. Shadows shot out from where he was standing and soon covered the entirety of the magic circle, and then suddenly shot up from the ground, 20 feet away from Salem. It disappeared quick enough, and the shadows gathered back under Ahria's feet, some going up into him. Then at the point that he had poked through with shadows, energy started to glow. Then suddenly, energy shot out into the sky, a thick pillar that lit up the dark sky and dispelled clouds.

Salem screeched, a primal and guttural screech that instilled fear in the soldiers. The Huntsmen and Huntresses could feel a pressure against their foreheads where Salem's spell, cast in a rage, tried to influence their minds. Aura flared up, a rainbow upon the fortress wall as everyone resisted.

Shadows enveloped Ahria again, shielding him from the fear spell and teleporting him away to a nearby tower, where he could watch what happened next.

What happened next made him go back.

Dark energy gathered around Salem, pulsating, as she held her hands in front of her, trying to keep the summoning circle going. She struggled, feeling the energy that she poured in escaping the breach. Then suddenly, she stopped channeling energy into the circle, and instead, condensed the energy she had gathered into a sphere in her hands.

Ahria watched from the tower, and then stepped forward, into a patch of shadows, and reappeared in front of Salem, energy rippling off of his long coat.

Salem pushed her hands forward, releasing the ball of energy towards Ahria. The ball flew through the air, only to hit a wall of shadows and disappear. A moment later an explosion sounded in the clouds above. Seeing this, her eyes started to glow, a nauseating bloodred that pulsed. Her shadow twisted, then distorted, as she disappeared slowly, only to reappear behind Ahria and send a blade made of shadows at him.

She didn't hit, and Ahria reappeared in the exact same spot, unscathed. Shadows shifted again, and this time a blade simply slipped out from Salem's shadow, towards her. She spun around, somehow _caught_ the blade with her hands, and with a little effort snapped the blade in half. Shadows danced, and Ahria and Salem exchanged countless blows before

"You. You who stole what was mine, you will pay for this dearly." Shadows around Salem writhed and danced, and suddenly shot out towards Ahria.

"That power was never rightfully yours, Salem." Ahria had already disappeared, leaving Salem's power to drive through the ground where he was standing.

Shadows shifted again, and Salem, too, was gone, trying to track down Ahria.

Team RWBY had left Oasis, but on the insistence of Ruby, they had gone back and seen for themselves how powerful Salem is.

"That was the 'mini-boss' that no one caught?" Yang let out a deep breath. "No wonder…"

"You know what we need to do guys? We need to get stronger. And to do that, we need to figure out if this world is just like the game system that we're used to." Ruby's silver eyes were serious.

"Let's hope it is. To be honest, I'm really going to be lost if we have to discover a brand-new system." Yang looked forward to exploring.

"Well, whatever we do, we've got our goal right there." Blake nodded towards where the pillar of energy was. "What rank do you think that guy was?"

"Definitely somewhere above 5. With that power, he could beat all of us singlehandedly." Ruby speculated, her eyes widening slightly as she recalled the battle. She tried to see how far she would survive if either of the two barraged her with shadow attacks and depressingly came up with the answer of a few seconds. Blake would do better, but the result was inevitable: getting stabbed by so many shadows that you literally disintegrate.

"So, we need to talk to people, and figure out what kind of rules regulate this world, and see how we can get stronger." Weiss said.

"Well, in that case, let's head back to school." Ruby declared, determined to get stronger.

 _End of Volume 1: New Life_


	14. Chapter 2-1

Chapter 1

A few months had passed since Salem's failed attempt at destroying Oasis.

The secondary city of Oasis had rebuilt, with help from the four primary cities of Vale, Vacuo, Mistral, and Atlas.

(primary cities are the largest and equivalent to a national capital, while secondary cities are like provincial/state capitals, depending on where you live)

Teams of Huntsmen and Huntresses formed all over the world, and different organizations were set up to train them, facilitate their needs, and act as middlemen for their missions and so on.

Team RWBY had enrolled in Beacon Academy, located in the primary city of Vale. From there they discovered that there were 4 academies: Beacon in Vale, Haven in Mistral, Shade in Vacuo, and Atlas in Atlas. But for now, the important thing for them is to get stronger.

At the academy, they met up with some old friends: team JNPR, who had also decided to enroll, remembering how powerful the NPC Huntsmen and Huntresses were from their previous life. They both thought that getting some proper training will help them get used to this world better.

"What if it's just like school again?" Ruby was slightly worried. She… didn't do well in school, not to say that she wasn't a good student, but because she was always distracted and found the material too simple for her.

"As you all know, the academies were set up to train Huntsmen and Huntresses to fight against the Grimm." Ozpin said, his voice echoed around the room. "Do not, under any circumstances, assume this is a normal school. The academies were set up to be able to simulate the battles you will face in the future."

A while later, team RWBY decided to explore the academy. They visited the forges, met some upperclassmen and got a good look around the academy. Then they checked out their dorms, which were well furnished and comfortable, but not too elaborate. There was a common room, with thickly padded carpets, and walls with paintings hung upon them. Four doors leaned against one wall, leading to the bedrooms. Several more doors were present, leading to storage rooms and bathrooms.

Team JNPR's dorms were, incidentally, across the hall from team RWBY's, and they made short work of visiting each other before calling it a day and going off to attend to their own things. Ruby headed to the forge to tinker with Crescent Rose to see if she could improve the weapon in anyway, most likely to also get a feel for the repair mechanisms of Beacon Academy. Weiss sat down to polish her Myrtenaster with a silk cloth and to redraw some of the runes along the blade. Blake stuffed the bookshelves in her room with all kinds of books. Yang set up a punching bag in her storage room and proceeded to work out.

(A side note here. It is worth noting that since Huntsmen and Huntresses operated in teams of 4, and to get trainees used to that M.O., the academy dorms, per unit, contain a living room, 4 bedrooms, 4 storage rooms, and 2 bathrooms with showers. And to fit that in with the world of Fate, everything is stylized in what we call Victorian/steampunk fashion today.)

 _Later…_

Everyone had finished getting to know the academy and settling in, and were getting ready to sleep.

Blake put on some music from the music player in the room to help the team relax, and they gathered around the coffee table in the living room to relax and chat. Music notes danced around the room playfully, and the steam from the mugs on the table drifted upward lazily.

"So, what do you think are going to be the first test we get?" Ruby can't wait for classes to start, because for once, she found something that was challenging enough for her.

"Well, let's hope that it has to do with fighting, preferably fighting Grimm." Yang said.

On that bright note, the girls went to sleep.

 _The next day_

It's a beautiful day outside.

Birds are singing.

Flowers are blooming.

Kids like team RWBY… should be launched into a forest full of Grimm on an assignment.

A skeleton boy with glowing eyes, dressed in a blue jacket, black pants and shoes, and sporting a bright grin peeked through the bushes.

 _To be continued…_


End file.
